


Bear Witness

by ryujinjakka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/ryujinjakka
Summary: Kisuke watches. Ichigo forgives.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	Bear Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).

Kisuke watches as the cumulation of all his plans bear fruit. It is unexpectedly awful. He cannot feel the awesome power that clashes above him, but he can see it as clear as day. Every strike that Ichigo makes is done with a devastating kind of finality and inner peace. He lives in contrast to Aizen's howling denial as the hōgyoku mutates his soul further.

For a moment, Kiskue thinks that his kidō will be unnecessary. That Ichigo will succeed where the Goteijūsantai has not. Aizen is a shattered thing on the ground, injured so badly that even the hōgyoku cannot heal him fast enough. Ichigo is shedding reiatsu as his powers begin to desert him, but he walks with the surety of a man who is at peace with his decision.

Kisuke could live with that, he thinks. He is not proud of what he's done to shape Ichigo's destiny, not after having seen the kindness and loyalty that runs soul-deep within him. But he could let his other plans fall to the wayside should Ichigo make the killing blow.

It is not to be.

Ichigo's reiatsu drops like a stone, his long black hair turning into ash and flaking off in the wind. He falls to his knees as his strength leaves him and Kisuke bows his head in silent regret.

It doesn't take long for the kidō to activate. Kisuke can feel Aizen again as the hōgyoku deserts him. It has been shown a higher level of power and no longer recognizes Aizen as his master.

He steps onto the scene with the air of a puppetmaster, responding to Aizen's frustrated denial by rote. He gives just enough of his attention to keep Aizen focused on him instead of the man who remains on his knees a bare meter away.

Ichigo looks away when Aizen is sealed.

Kisuke does not. If nothing else he will bear witness.

Silence reigns for a long moment as Ichigo staggers back to his feet.

"Kurosaki-san--" Kisuke begins to break the silence. He has never feared to walk where gods have tread.

"I forgive you," Ichigo says.

Kisuke blinks at Ichigo's back in surprise. "Ah, Kurosaki-san," Kisuke begins again. His voice has taken on an edge of delicate care.

"I forgive you," Ichigo says again and turns to look at him. There is something heartbreakingly sad in his eyes.

Kisuke feels the withered thing he calls a heart crack open and bleed. This... is not what he wanted.

Ichigo looks up to the sky. The wind ruffles the shaggy hair at his neck and a shiver runs up his spine. "I wish you had told me," Ichigo says suddenly. "But I suppose that would be like wishing that water wasn't wet." He takes a step forward and places a hand at Kisuke's neck.

Kisuke lets it happen. It hurts something within him when he can feel the fine tremors that race up his arm.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe." Ichigo's eyes are hard and searching. There is no question as to who he is referring to.

"Of course," Kisuke says. He feels more helpless than when he realized he had sent his fukutaicho into certain death.

Ichigo closes his eyes in relief. "Thanks, geta-bōshi."

Kisuke staggers as Ichigo turns into deadweight, his body seizing as the last of his reiatsu leaves him. He is now nothing but a human soul separated from his body and the longer Kisuke flounders like an idiot, the more danger he is in.

He hefts Ichigo's soul into his arms and shunpos in the direction of the Shōten. He cannot afford to feel sorry for himself when he carries such a precious burden.


End file.
